Insane Is The New Normal
by meyyu
Summary: As if Harry, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover's lives weren't already so screwed up already. Now, they all have to meet each other. Both pairs of trios thought that there was nobody else out there like them. Than, the other trio comes along and changes that. Two heroes, two care-free guys, and two smart girls. What could go wrong?
1. DG, Meet Wizards Wizards, Meet DG

_**Insane is the New Normal**_

* * *

_**Demigods, Meet Wizards. Wizards, Meet Demigods.**_

* * *

" Do we have too? " Percy whined to Annabeth.

" Do you want to end up in a volcano again? " Annabeth asked.

" No. " Percy grumbled.

" That was a _rhetorical_ question. " Annabeth pointed out.

" And I gave you a rhetorical answer! " Percy said cheerfully. Annabeth face palmed. " Your welcome. "

" Whatever. Anyway, we have to do this. There is three demigods somewhere here. Right Grover? " Annabeth snapped at the poor satyr.

" Y-yea! Of course Annabeth! " He said. When she was out of earshot, he mumbled to Percy, " She can be scary sometimes. " Percy nodded in agreement.

They were currently on a mission to seek out some half-bloods, in England. Grover felt a powerful aura somewhere, so they went there. It turned out to be a train station called Kings Cross Station. While Annabeth surveyed the area, Grover and Percy were lounging around. Percy spotted a group of teenagers, not much older then him, leaning against a wall between platform 9, and platform 10. Percy- deciding subconsciously he was going to be a weirdo- walked up to one of them. He had messy black hair- kinda like Percy's - and vivid green eyes. He also had round glasses, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Percy pointed at it, and spoke.

" Zeus thought I stole that once. " Percy said, and walked off, as if nothing happened. If only Percy knew, that that one little comment, would change his already insane world, even more insane.

* * *

" Who the bloody hell was that bloke? " Ron asked Harry. Harry shrugged. The boy looked remarkably like Harry. He had the same messy black hair, same almond shaped eyes, and they had almost the same shade of green for their eye color.

" What does he mean by " Zeus thought I stole that once. " Have you ever met him? Is Zeus his uncle? Surely he isn't talking about the myths. " Hermione asked, brushing a few stray bushy locks out of her face.

" Blimey Hermione. How much thoughts can you hold in?! " Ron asked.

" Just because you can hold enough thoughts to fill a thimble, doesn't mean the rest of us can. " Hermione sniffed. Ron sighed.

" Aaanyway. We got to go. Come on. " Harry said. Hermione and Ron both leaned on the wall, as if talking, and melted into the bricks. Harry put a hand on it, leaning, and pretending to yawn. When he started to go through the bricks, Harry saw the boy who went up to him, staring at Harry, shocked. He started going to him, pulling a blonde girl and a boy with a Rasta cap on towards them. Harry started to panic.

" Muggles approaching! " Harry called. Everybody froze. Officials started going towards a portal, but it was too late. The trio came through, and looked amazed at the sight. People started pulling out their wands, and pointed them towards the three. Harry, Ron, and Hermione approached the group, their wands outstretched.

" Percy. This isn't good! " Grover groaned.

" Grover, they are pointing sticks at us. What are they going to do? Poke us to death? " Percy said sarcastically. Just then, there was a small blast, and Percy's hair turned purple.

" MY HAIR! " He cried. " ITS RUI- ya know, its actually kinda cool. I like it! How'd you do that?! "

" My " stick " did it. " Harry said, grinning slightly.

" Please Dear Gods, don't let you be a servant of Hecate! " Percy prayed.

" Who in Merlin's beard is Hecate? " Harry asked. Percy sighed in relief.

" Wizards! Chiron told me about them once...There was a really famous one who got rid of some evil overlord...Hector? Otter? " Annabeth said, trying to remember.

" Harry Potter? " Hermione supplied, smirking slightly.

" Yea! Oh, I guess we haven't introduced ourselves yet! I'm Annabeth Chase, and this is Grover Underwood, and Percy Jackson. What are your guys names? " The blonde asks.

" I am Hermione Granger, and this is Ronald Weasley, but he goes by Ron. And this is- " Hermione started, lowering her wand. Harry stashed his wand while Hermione talked.

" I don't remember? " Harry said, stroking his chin.

" Was it Hector? Otter? " Ron mused, barely keeping in his laughter.

" Harry Potter? " Hermione offered, snickering.

" Thats it! My names Harry Potter. Nice to meet you. " He said, grinning at their shocked faces.

* * *

_**Authors Note: HEY HEY HEY! Okay, so I had this fanfic typed up for a long time, but I thought it was too random to put up. .-. But, I just had an insane urge to post it. If I get a couple of negative reviews, I probably won't continue. But if people like it, I may continue c: Review or PM your thoughts~ Thanks! -Meyyu**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Meyyu here. I am so sorry for not updating for such a long time. Life has just been so busy and it's hard to keep up. I'm taking all honors, I'm taking a math class a year above my grade level, I'm in my school's newspaper, and I've become addicted to a bunch of new shows and bands. AKA I've gone to the dark side and am now spending most of my free time on Kpop and Kdramas. ( All of the EXO and Hyuna lovers out there, how's it going? I know I'm dying inside, you? ) But I've been feeling so guilty about not updating that I'm going to try from now on to update more. I can't promise that I will consistently, but I'm going to try my best. Also, I might delete a bunch of my stories and just start again from scratch because looking back at my 11-13 year old writing makes me want to cry. So ya. I'm probably going to post more one shots as well because those are much easier to maintain. Thanks for understanding guys.

~Meyyu the Marvelous


End file.
